


Twice Upon a Space

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Artists, Bedtime Stories, Books, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Children's Stories, Cute, Cute Kids, Dorks in Love, Drawing, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Interplanetary Travel, Kissing, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Napping, Outer Space, Roommates, Self-Indulgent, Sleep, Sleepiness, Story within a Story, Storytelling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 - 7. Free Day / Author's ChoiceA story about their lives together. They each add something to it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Twice Upon a Space

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now I'm really done. I just got this idea and had to do it. Sorry.

_**Twice Upon a Space** _

It was a peaceful afternoon on their day off. Buck was sitting on the couch with his laptop humming a soft tune with Eddie and Chris both snoozing beside him.

The TV had been lowed down but was still on the recent documentary that Christopher had chosen for them to watch. It was about how animals benefited humanity in different and cool ways. Buck loved it.

Buck paused in his typing to look over at them. Chris was huddled up to Eddie like a koala.

He'd been checking his emails and paying a few bills at the beginning of their movie night.

Now, even with Buck moved in they had movie nights. Christopher had insisted. Buck agreed wholehearted though.

Eddie and Buck both enjoyed living together. Buck felt that he liked it a little too much being around his two favorite people.

It was mutually beneficial really. Buck got a new place that was a lot cheaper and still close enough to the station. Eddie got paid to help with his truck and house while they split utilities and expenses like food and gas.

Christopher had been overjoyed to hear Buck would be living with them now. 

Buck was glad that he was happy about it and they'd get to spend some more time together compared to before. He didn't know why he was nervous.

Carla had given Buck this look he couldn't quite pin when she'd found out about it.

He got back to typing finally after getting lost in his thoughts.

"What are you doing now? That's not bills." Eddie asked, peeking an eye open.

Buck laughed quietly.

"I'm writing a story." He said, continuing his work.

"You write? I didn't know that,"

"I used to do it back in college for this one class. It was fun. Got me out of my head by thinking. That didn't make sense." Buck made a face at his words.

"No. You look like you're having a good time. What's it about?" Eddie asked. 

It took Buck by surprise Eddie hadn't laughed. The other few people who'd discovered his old pastime did. That's why he didn't talk about it much at all.

"It's a bedtime story for Christopher. I was gonna print it if you're okay with me reading it to him." Buck said.

"I'm sure it's good."

"I can read a bit."

Eddie nodded gently so as not to wake Christopher beside him.

"Twice upon a space," 

Eddie chuckled.

"Hey. Shh."

Eddie apologized. "Continue, I shouldn't have laughed. Sorry,"

Buck nodded. He didn't actually take the laugh badly. Starting stories was hard sometimes.

"There was a little kid. He was so smart and brave. He loved exploring new places."

Buck showed the rough drawing he'd done. A little astronaut was on a boating ship in space. The rest were mainly sketches though. 

"I'm not much of an artist so-." Buck looked away.

"I can draw." Eddie said. Like it was nothing.

Buck was surprised. "How did I not know that?" Buck asked.

"I don't talk about it.' Eddie shrugged. "And I haven't for a long time. Probably a little rusty."

"Hmm. Where was I? Oh. The kid flew around on his little ship searching for new stories." 

He scrolled to the next bit.

"He visited a lot of new places. And one day he ran into a crew. They searched for people in need of rescue. Their ship was the brightest red and the longest he'd seen yet."

A mix between a ladder truck and a large boat was manned by other bigger astronauts.

"Is that us?" Eddie asked. Buck shrugged while nodding.

"He told them about a planet that needed more water to help it thrive so they set out to it." 

"He also met this woman who cared for people and they became friends."

What Eddie could only guess was Carla was on a planet with purple palm trees and a green sea waving at Christopher. 

Eddie smiled at that, well he smiled wider with each new bit.

"Then he met this man who was lost. He showed him a map of the galaxy and helped him think of what to do and where to go next."

Obviously it was Buck. Eddie swallowed at that realization.

"The little kid returned home without finding any story books but had a lot of fun as he told his father what he'd seen and done."

Eddie looked at what was him and Christopher in their home while he was being tucked in.

"His father told him he did find plenty of stories. The ones he'd made with his new friends, the people he'd helped, and all the places he'd gone to. The kid was so happy he started to write it all down so he wouldn't forget it. But he was tired. So he would finish doing it after some good sleep."

Buck looked over to Eddie.

"I know, it probably needs some work. Could be more interesting. Maybe I'll add more things to it."

"No. I mean- you can do that, but it's great. I liked it." Eddie looked at him with an expression Buck knew was reserved for only them.

"You're just saying that." Buck shook his head with a smile.

"No. Really. It's cute. I think he'll love it." Eddie said.

"I did." Christopher cracked open his eyes more.

Buck's own eyes opened wide and his mouth opened with a grin.

"Oh. Hey buddy. Enjoy your nap. We've still got time to eat something and play before bed." Buck suggested with a laugh.

"I liked the part with the map." Christopher said nodding.

"Chris, go wash your hands before we eat some sandwiches, okay?" Eddie told him.

"Okay. I want one like Buck."

Once Christopher was off to the bathroom Eddie looked to Buck.

"It's a good little story. I could try to draw for it if you want. I don't know if it'll be that much better from what you did but I can try." Eddie looked doubtful himself.

"No, sure. I wanna see it. We can let Christopher decide. Maybe it'll have some of each."

Buck closed his laptop after saving it and got up. He offered Eddie a hand.

Once Eddie was up he looked at Buck. "I could kiss you right now." He shook his head smiling.

"What's stopping you?" Buck immediately regretted the words.

Eddie made a face at that.

"You'd be okay with that?" He asked, looking Buck in his eyes.

"It's- uh. It's not a bad thing." Buck got out, shakily laughing.

"Hmm. Maybe I will." He said.

Eddie then leaned in to kiss him. It was the quickest thing. Like testing the waters. 

Buck might have barely noticed it if he wasn't constantly zeroed in on Eddie most of the time. 

Eddie was already on his way to clean his hands before starting on the sandwiches. He didn't see Buck's little freak out over the possibility of more kisses maybe.

Was this a thing? It was now Buck hoped. But- what-?

"Buck come on. Help me set up so we can eat. You can kiss me later, if you want." Eddie said.

Buck didn't have to be told twice.

They ate their sandwiches as Christopher said buck's tasted butter but his dad's looked better like what you'd see on a menu. Buck's were more haphazardly thrown together compared to Eddie's own sandwiches. Eddie's being healthier might have added to that though.

"I liked to swipe a half of your dad's sandwiches when we knew Bobby wasn't going to be working." Buck winked. 

"I let you have half, you can't sneak for the life of you. That's why I bring two those days," Eddie raised his eyebrows. 

Buck mocked offense.

Christopher laughed.

"Can I add to the story too?" He asked as they were done and cleaning up the kitchen.

"Yeah, Christopher." Buck nodded from beside the sink.

The story would be printed and put in a little binder until Buck could find somewhere to get it made that would look better.

They both liked Christopher's addition to the ending.

The lost man came to live with the kid and his dad and they shared all their stories together.


End file.
